Relax, Take it easy
by MiM99
Summary: ‘One karaoke bar, four friends and a whole lot of fun. The mission? To forget time.’ Implied MacDick and actual LoVe. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I don't really thing I own anything?**** Certainly not the characters!**

A/N: Just a little (long?) one-piece, implied MacDick & actual LoVe. (Though the fic isn't really about love, but friendship) Totally unimportant and kind of fluffy. I just had to do a little happiness with all this drama in my other fanfics, and this seemed like, I don't know, a fun thing to write. But, there's still a little bit Cassidy issues hidden in it.

**And I'll be on vacation very soon, so I won't update in a while.**** Just so you know (:  
**

**Relax, Take it easy **

– A MacDick & LoVe fanfic.

The darker the sky became, the more people filled up the street. The small children were laid in bed hours ago and it was time for the young people; the players, the teases and everybody else to get ridiculously drunk.

Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas and Mac Mackenzie, who were walking the streets aimlessly, were well on their way.

"Dude, I think I'm, like, totally drunk."

"No shit?" Logan answered with a laugh, his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Dick shook his head, blonde locks swaying slightly. "Nah, I'm, like, seeing double and shit. It's freaking crazy, especially because there are two Ronnies. Scary."

"You're an ass, Dick."

"That just sounds dumb, Ve-ron," Mac spoke up. "I'm pretty sure Dick is a dick, why else would his name be Dick? That just doesn't make any sense." Mac, always logical. "Then again, Dick's name isn't really Dick, Dick's name is Richard. But if Richard, aka Dick, was actually an ass, why is he called Dick and not Ass?"

"Yup, I'm drunk; I didn't get a word of that, Mackie."

Veronica huffed, looking at the surfer with an annoying look. "Nothing new there," she mumbled.

"Logan, tell your girlfriend to stop being such a bitch. She's starting to remind me of Madison." Shaking his head, he added, "Not good memories."

Mac suddenly laughed drunkenly. "You know what? I'm actually Madison," she said, pointing a finger at herself.

"Obviously, Casablancas, you aren't the only one who's drunk." Logan, removing his arm from Veronica's waist, threw it around Mac's shoulder and leaned in close. "You're Mac. Not Madison. _Mac_."

Mac only raised an eyebrow and stared at Veronica, the two of them sharing their secret, before cracking up. Both of the girls were laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs, while the guys stared confused.

"I think we're out of the loop, Dick."

The blonde surfer only nodded. "Word."

Mac contained herself and waved a hand. "Never mind," she began, shaking her head. "That story is for another time when I'm slightly more sober."

"I'm holding you to that, Mackie," Dick said and winked at his friend.

"So children, you know what we should do know?"

"Dress in black and pull a Mission: Impossible? I always liked that film. The first one the most. The original is always better, it's just fact."

"Or dress up as pirates and sail the ocean with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom." A hand was up in the air and the expression on Mac's face was completely serious. "I want Depp!"

"Really?" The blonde crocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had a thing for bad boys."

The hint of hurt that appeared in the brunette's eyes was too obvious not to notice. "Obviously you never met my ex-boyfriend," was all she said.

"Hmm. Well, it works out fine, then, because Bloom is mine!"

Logan shook his head sadly. "Dick?"

"Go to a strip club?" he asked, shrugging indifferently. "Dude, how the fuck should I know what your crazy idea is? I just really dig boobs."

Logan rolled his eyes in a sophisticated grown-up way and shook his head sadly at his friends. "You people, even more ridiculous when intoxicated," he said, his voice matching his disapproving look. "The correct answer is: Go to a karaoke bar, of course! It's a no brainer."

"We should have brought Wallace, he can totally sing."

Far too serious, Veronica nodded her head slowly. "He sounds like an angel," she informed the others.

Dick watched as the girls' looks turned dreamy and he snorted a little. "Yeah yeah. You've never seen Dick Junior in action. Trust me ladies, it's a sight. Watch and swoon!"

"People, the idea of karaoke is, in fact, to make a complete fool of yourself."

Mac let out a snort and didn't even hesitate when saying, "Well, then, Dick was born to do it."

"You're really lucky I like you Mackenzie, otherwise you would have gotten your ass beaten," he threatened playfully.

The female only crocked an eyebrow and snorted completely uncaring. "Please Mr Tough, you would never lay a finger on a girl. You're really just a big old softie, who's just looking for some love."

The smile on Dick's face was far too wide, and Logan and Veronica both sighed as the next words left Dick's mouth. "You've got a little loving for me, Mac?"

The brunette shrugged, chewing on her lower lip, while Dick continued to stare at her, awe in his eyes.

"People in the room, folks!" Veronica yelled, breaking the spell between the two friends. "It's enough that we have to see you guys being all cute in the apartment and at campus, not when we are out, all right?"

"This, coming from you, Bond, is hilarious," Mac said. "Pretty, clever _and_ funny. I totally get what Logan sees in you."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in that dangerous Veronica-style. "Thanks Q."

Mac was as always untouched. "Welcome friend," she said brightly. "Anyway, when are we there? The buzz is starting to fade away, and if I actually have to sing something like 'One More Time', I have to be drunk. Really _really_ drunk."

"'Teenage Dirtbag Baby'?"

The brunette smiled her bright smile. "Only if you sing 'I'm Not Girl'."

"What is your obsession with Britney Spears?"

"She's just my role model. Dating a guy, who already has a pregnant girlfriend, and then getting pregnant herself?" Shaking her head with fake enthusiasm, she threw her hands up in the air. "Too cool. If she manages to make a comeback after that, I'll be truly impressed."

"Oh Mackie.."

When the three of them looked strangely at her, she only shrugged. "What? I read magazine, see E! all the time."

"I assume you know about her shaving her head, then?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, a gone look on her face. "I mean, I get it. Hair can be annoying as hell sometimes."

"Can we please change the subject to something else than famous recovering alcoholics?" Logan asked.

Veronica frowned. "Wasn't she a drug addict?"

"Dude, it doesn't matter! The only time Britney Spears is interesting is when she's hitting that School Girl costume," Dick stated dismissingly, rolling his eyes at his stupid ridiculous friends. "Now, let's get a move on. I'm so in the mood for a little singing."

He speeded up, grapping Mac's hand on the way and she squealed surprised. Veronica and Logan shared a look before following their friends.

-

Mac looked amazed when they entered the club. "Is this what they call a bar?" she said, placing a hand on her chest. "My, my."

The other girl nodded her head. "Boy, it's been far too long since I've been at one of these places." She breathed in the smell, smiling mockingly, but then made a face afterward.

"Yeah, doesn't exactly smell all that good, Ronica," Logan smiled. "Cheap alcohol, smoke and Old Spice, not a good combination."

She stuck her tongue out and made yet another face. "Understatement of the year."

Dick smiled cruelly. "You're too sensitive."

"And you're too stupid," Veronica answered back in a bittersweet voice.

"Low blow."

"But true," she added.

"Guys guys guys," Logan, always being the rational one, interrupted. "Remember, we are out tonight to celebrate being friends. Or at least being a friend of a friend." The three other didn't look convinced. "We've all been through a lot, and yet we got through it?" he tried. "And now we can enjoy just being here, with each other."

Veronica snorted and Mac and Dick wiped away fake tears.

"So true, dude. Damn, I love you all!" He quickly threw his arms around Veronica and Logan, only to have them push him away.

Mac nodded her head agreeing. "Logan, that went straight to the heart. Who knew just what a sweetheart you really were?"

"Don't mock, it's not very nice Mackenzie."

She gave him a smirk. "Neither am I, friend of a friend."

"I'm not your friend?" he pouted. "And here I thought we were just suppressing our deep desire to be together, our great attraction toward each other. I mean, I really don't want to hurt Veronica, I seem to mean everything to her."

The brunette nodded her head agreeing, playing along. "You're right; you and I are all she has."

"So until the day where Veronica finally lets us go, we'll keep this a secret," he said in a fake sad voice, as he and Mac held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. "You'll be the one I dream about at night, when I sleep next to Ronnie. Your face is what I'll see when I look at her, and when we're having steamy hot sex and I'm screaming her name, I'll be whispering yours and thinking about how good you woul-"

"-Dude, shut up," the other male interrupted and slapped a hand over his mate's mouth. Veronica only rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding!" he said with a smile. "But am I really not your friend, Mackie? That just hurts!"

"Depends," she said and shrugged, thinking. "What exactly is the definition of 'friend'?"

"Someone you hang out with a lot."

"Check," she answered and did a little motion with her hand and nodded her head. "Not really by choice, but since I'm friends with your magnificent girlfriend and your BFF, I kind of have to."

Logan narrowed his eyes briefly, but said nothing.

"Someone who you can talk to without it being awkward," Dick went on.

"Check." 

"Someone who knows your deepest secrets."

"Check, I guess." They all knew Mac wasn't all that keen on sharing everything. "Half check?"

"2½ out of 3, that is pretty good." Dick nodded his head. "So, Logan Echolls, do you take Cindy Mackenzie to be your friend?"

"Without a doubt."

"Cindy Mackenzie, do you take Logan Echolls to be your friend? In health and in sickness-"

"-Yes yes," she cut him off and answered in a nonchalant way.

"I now declare you friend and friend!"

"Wonderful!" Logan said and clapped his hands joyfully, embracing Mac for a second or two. "I apologize if I don't remember any of this in the morning."

She let out a laugh. "I won't hold it against you. Seeing as you've consumed a lot of alcohol and is unbelievingly intoxicated, it would be quite understandable. As will the hangover in the morning."

"Now that we got all of this sorted out, can we get on with the singing?" Veronica asked and looked around, nodded her head as the others shrugged 'okay'. "Great. I'm really looking forward to seeing Dick make an ass out of himself. More than usually, of course."

"Bull. You just want to sing a little 'Diirty', while grinding the Dickmeister."

The blonde shared a look with her girlfriend, who only smiled amusedly. "Yes," she agreed mockingly. "That is exactly it."

"Whatever." He turned around, catching Logan's eyes. An eyebrow was raised. "You're up for a little Michael Jackson?"

"If you are referring to copying his apparently sexual relationship with children, then no," he answered nonchalantly, but paused when he remembered that it was another of the avoided topics. "However, if you are referring to singing one of his songs, I'm game."

The Dick grinned. "You can moonwalk, right?"

"_And _touch my grouch while yelling out," Logan assured him seriously.

"Cool."

They headed off, and the girls looked at each other.

Mac's hand was in the air helplessly as she shook her head. "Hey, I don't have the answers to everything. Calculus and algebra I can handle. When it comes to the minds of Dick and Logan, I'm as lost as anyone else."

"Does Dick even have a mind?"

"I wonder too."

They stared ahead at the boys, who were arguing about which song to choose. Dick was starting to hit Logan on the chest and Logan, being Logan, definitely looked willing to fight back.

"Dude! Not 'Man in the Mirror', it's too deep!"

"Idiots," the brunette muttered with a smile.

-

When the guys got down from the stage, Mac and Veronica both clapped ridiculously.

"Wonderful!" the blonde claimed and kissed her boyfriend.

"Brilliant!"

"Seriously, very nice song you choose. I'm glad you decided on not singing a Michael Jackson-song. No one does it like him, so why even try?" Veronica shrugged. "But nice choice, great melody. And only Sting can make stalking sound romantic… Though, you couldn't have picked a less stalker-ish song?"

"Ronnie, it's not _stalker-ish_, it's about _love_." Dick got a 'duh'-expression on his face. "About always being there, watching you wherever you are, whatever you do. Belonging to someone, being-"

"Also known as stalking."

"Whatever," he said annoyingly. "You thought it was nice, right Mackenzie?"

She paused, looking from Dick and to Veronica. Finally she smiled carefully and looked back at Dick. "I really liked the moves you did in between the verses?" she tried and Logan cracked up.

-

Half an hour later, the foursome was taking a break from karaoke and relaxing with a beer. Mac and Dick were cutely flirting, and Veronica and Logan were watched, Logan finding it funny while the blonde was fighting hard not to make gagging noises.

"You know what?" Mac asked suddenly, looking down at the beverage in her hand.

"What?"

"I don't get everybody's fascination with beer. I mean, it taste like crap, cold or warm, and you have to drink a lot of it to be really drunk." She shook her head. "It doesn't even look good!"

Dick, Veronica and Logan all stared weirdly at her, for the hundredth time tonight.

"You want some girly drink, babe?" Dick guessed.

She looked up at Dick, big eyes. "Yes please. Cosmopolitan."

"I'll be right back." He squeezed her shoulder one time before walking over to the crowded bar.

"You got him whipped."

She wiggled her finger idiotically. "This pinkie is magical, I tell you," she teased, looking over at the bar, where Dick was leaning casually against it. "I think it's kind of sweet, though."

"Just come out and say you got a thing for my BFF," Logan said.

Mac shook her head. "I'm drunk, not stupid."

"And sadly we can't say the same thing for your date," Veronica said as she casually pointed at a smiling Dick, who was now dancing along to 'Right Said Fred', lifting his shirt to show off his abs.

Mac let out a laugh and Logan ran a hand through his hair while shaking his head, before watching his friend with a slight smile.

"I'll be back, Bond and…", she paused. "Seriously, Logan, we have to find you a dead sexy name."

"Bond is sexy?" Veronica asked.

"The name? No," she answered honestly. "The character? Very."

"And here I thought you weren't into womanizing man-whores-," she stopped. "Oh no, wait, I forgot! You like Dick."

"I told you I had a thing for bad boys."

"Back to the real issue at hand," Logan said seriously. "Everything else about me is sexy; do I really need a sexy name?"

"I really don't think you're as sexy as you think, Logan," Mac answered, looking closely at him. "But you're really pretty."

"And cute," Veronica added, pinching his cheeks.

"Great. Pretty and _cute_," Logan nodded his head slowly. "Sounds like something my mother used to say every time Duncan's arms got bigger and mine remained the size of a nine year old boy's." He sighed in mock frustration. "What exactly is Dick?"

"I must say," Veronica began. "That even though his brain is the size of a pea, he's-"

"-Down right sexy," Mac interrupted teasingly and walked over to the blond at the bar.

Logan made a mockingly angry face. "Bitch!" he yelled after her, but softened up when he watched the smile on his friend's face, when he saw the tiny brunette.

"I don't get what Mac sees in him."

"She only wants him for his body, obviously." He paused and shrugged, when his girlfriend kept looking at him. "I don't know. For now, I think it's more about what she doesn't see. No sweet boy with hidden secrets," he elaborated.

"What you get is what you see, right?" She tore her gaze away from his. "God, I'm too drunk to have this conversation."

He held up a finger. "Correction: You're not drunk enough, my love."

She let out a laugh, a bright yet bitter laugh. "Maybe you're right."

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and sighed. "Aren't I always?" he asked.

"I wouldn't exactly agree to that."

"Well, at least I'm _cute_."

Veronica smiled widely and leaned over the table, caressing his cheeks sensitively. "If I didn't think your head would explode from your already too big ego, I'd tell you I think you're extremely sexy. A lot more than Dick."

"Really, sugarpuss?" he asked with a grin.

"You got brain, babe," Veronica said, as if that explained everything. "Those stupid things you say that you call clever jokes? Real turn-on."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he pulled her close and smacked his lips to hers. His hand went to the back of her head and he pushed her closer to him, sighing when she bit down on his lip.

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control…"_

They pulled apart and immediately looked up at the small stage, where Dick and Mac were dancing hilariously.

"Tell me my sane and only slightly drunk friend isn't singing Grease with your not at all sane but very ridiculous friend," Veronica demanded.

"They're not singing Grease."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"No."

They stayed quiet and listened to the couple as they sang to each other, doing their own imitations of Danny and Sandy.

"Wow."

"I know," Veronica said sadly, her voice with a hint of sympathy.

"They really have no music talent."

-

"Well, guys, that was…"

"Like nothing we've ever heard before," Logan filled in, clapping his hands. "Bravo!"

"Definitely different, unique."

Dick nodded his head proudly. "All right! So, you liked it? It totally rocked your wor-"

"-Hey, you know what we should do to make this night even more fun?" Logan asked, cutting Dick off before he had a chance to finish.

Veronica shared a look with her boyfriend, silently thanking him for not making them answer that question. "What, honey?"

"Drinking game!"

Dick's smile was way too bright.

-

Veronica looked at her boyfriend and her best friend closely before taking a gulp of her drink and leaning over the table. "N.O. No."

The two looked pleadingly at her, while Dick looked bored.

"You have to," Mac said once again. "You lost the bet. It's just a fact that I am a master at drinking games. I won, you lost. You're a big fat loser." She made the typical L with her fingers and held it to her forehead. "Loser!"

"Don't think you're helping Mackie."

"And you're already quite drunk, you probably won't even remember it in the morning. Just, do it!" the brunette added nonchalantly.

"Nah-ah."

Logan nodded his head. "Yes you lost the bet, sweetie pie, you have to sing," he claimed. "Isn't it what we're here for, anyway?"

"We're here to hear me sing?"

"Not just to hear you sing, to hear you sing _'Barbie girl'_."

Veronica made a face at the name of the song and swallowed the last of her pinäs coladas.

"Are you afraid?" Mac asked.

"Yes, the thought of actually singing those words are truly terrifying to me." When Mac and Logan smiled, she shook her head wildly. "No, seriously, I'm not kidding."

"Veronica…"

She shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Everybody else has sung."

"Yes, _good_ songs."

The brunette looked at her with a frown. "You're a fan of Grease?" she asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"Better songs," she corrected immediately, no sign of a smile on her face. Instead she stayed completely serious. "And you all had a partner. I'll be humiliated _alone_."

Mac nodded her head and snapped her fingers. "Logan, sing with her."

"What?"

"You're her boyfriend," she explained with a shrug. "And really, this is all your fault."

He held his hands up and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not singing," he told them. "You sing with her, you're her best friend!"

"Well, actually I share that title with Wallace, and since they've been friends for a lot longer than we have, it kind of makes him Veronica's best friend," Mac explained, failing to notice the way Logan rolled his eyes. "Which means, that either you or Wallace has to sing with her, and since Wallace is not here, it's gonna be you."

"It's gonna be one of you; I refuse to sing with Ronica," Dick told them. "Logan if you do this, I'm sure Ronnie has a reward for you when we get home. Just, try to keep the volume down." He clapped him on the shoulder and looked over at Veronica with a smirk.

"Dick, you're a dick."

The smirk stayed. "If you add 'huge', then I won't be offended at all."

"I wasn't planning on doing that," she said simply. "Now, Logan, sing with me. Or else you'll regret it. One way or another."

Logan watched her for a minute or so and then nodded his head. "Since you seem awfully serious, and I know you own more than one taser, I guess I could be the Ken to your Barbie." He stood up, holding out a hand for her to take, and with a roll of her eyes, Veronica did.

"We've got to get me a drink first."

"Sure. And then, when we get home, you're doing something for me, right?" Logan asked hopefully. Veronica shrugged. "I'm getting lucky tonight!" he whispered to Dick as he followed Veronica to the bar, earning a slap on the head from the blonde.

"They seem good."

"The only thing Logan needs to be good is Veronica," Dick answered truthfully. "I don't get the fuss about her, but I guess as long as Echolls is happy, it doesn't matter shit, right?"

"Yeah." She stayed quiet, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You all right?"

"They're just really lucky, you know? I mean, if an outsider looked in, they probably wouldn't get it. Both of Logan's parents are dead and Veronica's mom is an alcoholic, who ran away with the money she and Keith had worked so hard for to get." She shrugged, suddenly looking like the little lost girl that night in the hotel room. "But then, I don't know, they're just together and everything is all right. That's all they need to be happy. Each other." 

"You want that too?"

She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes smiling at him with a bit of sadness. "Even drunk I can't just be carefree!" She shook her head. "I'm only this girly when I'm drunk, you know."

He nodded his head agreeing, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. "Dude, you're pretty lucky too. I mean, you got a family who loves you like crazy, a brain that is, like, ten times better than most, and really awesome friends," he said grinningly. "And if that doesn't make you feel better, then just know that whatever crap you're through, I'm there. 'kay?"

"Fuck Dick, you really are turning into a big old softie," she said teasingly. "But… Thanks."

"'Welcome, Mackie. Now, come on, let's dance."

She raised an eyebrow. "To 'Barbie Girl'?"

"There are worse songs," he told her.

"I seriously don't believe that." Still, she didn't hesitate when taking his hand and the duo walked out on the crowded dance floor, immediately melding into each other.

-

Veronica rushed through the door, her face set in anger. Dick came right after her, laughing like a crazy person, everything about him bright and happy, while Mac and Logan walked carefully after them, sending each other amused looks.

"Stop it," Veronica hissed.

"Dude!"

Logan speeded up. "Dick.."

"Fuck, that must have been so embarrassing for you!" Dick cracked up, laughing joyfully. "If I weren't in a good mood before, I definitely would have been now."

"Seriously Dick, she's looking really pissed off," Logan whispered. "Stop now, while you're still alive!"

"It's just funny as hell! Perfect timing."

Veronica turned around, right in the blond surfer's face. "If you don't shut your mouth _Danny_," she began, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll personally do it for you."

The thread didn't seem frightening to Dick at all. "Buh-huh, I'm scared, Ronnie."

"He's going to get himself killed," Mac said to Logan.

"Well, at least tasered."

"The mighty Veronica Mars has fallen. _Literally_. On her ass, in front of everyone, after singing 'Barbie Girl'," he began again, this time keeping his laugher down, a little.

"I think she noticed, Dick," Mac said as she nudged him.

"Once again, it's official: Dick's an ass."

"Come on Veronica, he's just kidding," Mac said but only received an angry look. "Okay, staying out of this," she said and held up her hands.

"Okay, I'm going," she said and eyed Dick.

Logan stayed behind for a few seconds. "You, my friend, have a skill no one else has. The pissing-off-Veronica skill. You're very talented," he told him with mock seriousness. "And now, I'll go before my girlfriend finds a pan to smash in your forehead."

"Wow, you managed to actually piss Veronica so much off, that she actually left," Mac said after Logan had left. "I've wanted to do that for so long, but apparently I'm not annoying enough."

"Oh trust me, Mackenzie, you are."

She pushed him playfully. "Idiot."

"And yet you find me totally hot."

She blushed slightly. "Who told you that lie?" she asked.

"No one did, it's just fact. I am a hot guy, you're a smart girl. Of course you saw my hotness immediately." He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's why we're friends."

The brunette nodded her head slowly. "Of course it is. It certainly isn't because of your personality. Because, frankly, it isn't all that great."

He swatted her playfully.

-

It was already early morning, when the four of them heated home.

"I had fun."

Logan nodded his head. "Well, we are incredible people to hang out with."

"Does he always have such a huge ego?"

"Told you," Veronica said to Logan, smiling.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Veronica and Logan looked at each other before turning to Mac with a 'duh' expression. "Oh, yes, I forgot. You guys are like rabbits, always keep on going."

"And I am going to take that as a complement." Logan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "And we're out. See you tomorrow, children!"

Dick and Logan slapped hands while the girls hugged quickly.

"Come on kitten," Logan said as he caught her lips quickly and the two walked away.

"So, what are you planning on doing, Mackenzie?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know," she answered. "Go home, make a disgusting sandwich and watch the rerun of 'Supernatural'. Jensen Ackles _is_ the definition of hot."

"Huh."

"What about you?"

"Well, I was going to invite this chick back to my place, since my roommate is at his girl's place, probably fucking her brain out. Then I myself was planning on doing not so nice things to this chick." He grinned when he noticed the slight blush on Mac's cheeks. "But she just told she had other plans, I don't know who the fuck would say no to me."

"You're such a guy."

"Would you want it any other way?" She shook her head as she rolled her eyes at his silliness. "So, what do you say?" he asked seriously.

"To going back to your apartment and have you do not so nice things to me?" She narrowed her eyes and pretended to think hard. "Well, I guess 'Supernatural' is overrated."

-

**A/N: The end! And yes, this was quite long. I started it a while ago but only finished it now****, because I'm going on vacation, as I told you in the first author note. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted Mac and Logan to be better friends, than they are on the show, because I think they're a little alike, and the same with Mac and Dick, but also with a little sexual tension. Mac might be a little more "fun" than she is (were) on the actually show, but I have to remind you, she's a little drunk. Alcohol does that to people ;b Oh, and of course Veronica still doesn't like Dick, and Dick's the same ridiculous annoying dude as ever.**

**Leave a review, please (:**


End file.
